


Voiced desires

by RogueLioness



Series: Fuckuary 2021 [9]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness
Summary: Day 9: Amy Davis x Thane KriosTeasing
Relationships: Thane Krios/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fuckuary 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Voiced desires

The bed is soft, cozier than it usually is, and there’s a warm body pressed up against her back. Amy can smell anise and allspice, the tell-tale scent of drell toxin - of _Thane’s_ toxin. She inhales deeply, eyes still shut, revels in it, pushes back against him with a contented sigh.

“ _Kahisi_ ,” he murmurs, breath warm against her ear, then an arm comes around her waist, and he holds her tight against him. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” she’s grinning as she tries to turn, but he doesn’t let her. “Thane,” her breath floods out of her as his fingers brush against the side of her body.

“We have no need to rush.” His hand cups her breast, massaging gently, his thumb and forefinger coaxing her nipple to stiffness, lips pressed to her shoulder.

Amy moans and arches into his touch, She could’ve sworn they had- they needed to- wasn’t there something-? Thane sucks a mark into the crook of her neck, hand under the thin nightshirt, skillfully plucking and rolling the beaded tip as she ground her hips against his, gratified to feel his cock hard and hot against her ass.

His hand ceases its attention on her chest, and instead moves to grip her waist, the pads of his fingers digging into the skin. “Be still, _kahisi._ ”

“Why?” she whines. Her core is already soft.

“I wish to savor you,” he presses a kiss behind her ear, “slowly.” The words are spoken softly, but the vibration of them passes from his chest to her, and the desire in her veins turns thick like honey. Thane pulls the blanket off their bodies, tosses it to the side, then shifts, stretching himself out over her. His eyes are bottomless pools of black, and in the low golden light she can make out the hidden emerald irises. There’s a softness to his lips and the ridge of his brow, a lightness to his entire being that she so rarely sees.

Amy reaches out and strokes down the red ribbing on the side of his neck, watching as his eyes slowly drift shut, as he lets out a quiet, heated groan. She takes the chance to explore his face, tracing the grooves on his forehead, the ridge of his brow, the sensation of the soft rasp of his scales beneath her fingertips incredibly sensual. She had once thought, long, long before she touched him for the first time, that his scales would be like those of a serpent’s - now, having familiarized herself with it, she knows it could not be further from the truth. There is nothing she can compare drell scales to, nothing that can explain the dichotomy of their nature - both sharp and soft, rough and smooth.

“ _Kahisi_ ,” he’s gazing down at her, his look as intense as it always is each time they are in bed - as though there is her, and only her, and she feels, not for the first time, that he is the calm at the center of a chaotic universe. He prays to his gods with a faith she sometimes feels they do not deserve - and yet, there are moments where she wonders if the reason he has so much faith in them is that he is one of them, a god taken mortal flesh to learn for himself the workings of the world. She blinks, and the moment passes, and she is once again Amy-who-loves-Thane, and he-

He is pushing up the hem of her shirt, and she pulls it over her head. He leans in, lips a hair’s breadth from her own, and waits for her - his toxin affects her, milder now that she's built up some resistance to it, but still - and so he has always let it be her choice when - or _if_ \- she wishes to continue.

She loves him for that.

It spreads across her lips, slides along her tongue, the sensation like menthol. His lips are soft, plush, supple against hers, and he kisses her as though he has been waiting for her all his life. Amy cups his face, deepens the kiss, the toxin slowly taking effect and flickering along her nerves. She arches her back against him, wanting, needing some friction, something to help offset the sudden burst of heat within her. Thane gently splays his hand across her stomach, pushing her back as his lips move to the curve of her jaw. His kisses are soft, open-mouthed, teeth scraping oh-so-lightly as he reaches her ear. He tugs at her lobe, sparks shooting down her spine.

His hands are not idle - they stroke her neck, her collarbone, take in the shape of her shoulder, and the hollows of her clavicle. His mouth follows soon after, leaving a trail of fire in their wake, and every inch of her skin feels sensitized, set alight with need. She wants to be closer to him, pressed up tight till it’s almost like they share a body. She’s panting, exhaling in sharp little gasps and low mewls, unable to stop touching him, tracing the emerald scales on his torso that gleam in the light.

Thane suckles a mark onto the side of her breast, and the sweet ache of it has Amy rolling her hips to his. She feels him smile against her skin, then his tongue flicks across the beaded tip, and she lets out a choked cry, hands coming up to grip the sides of his head, nails digging into the smooth scales.

He drives her to the brink of desperate tears, the ministrations of his tongue sending waves of pleasure down to her core. When his fingers finally reach between her legs she’s drenched, slick coating the insides of her thighs. 

“Please, Thane, please,” she begs unashamedly as he runs a finger through her folds, teasing the sensitive flesh there and making her squirm.

“What do you wish of me?” He’s looking down at her, fingers still stroking her slit, his touch good but not enough; it’s not where she wants it, not nearly enough.

She knows what he wants her to say, but she’s too shy to say the words. “Don’t tease me,” she half-sobs instead, shifting her hips in a vain attempt to get his touch where she needs it.

He kisses her as his thumb lightly drags across her clit, swallowing the moan that pours from her. Thane rubs circles around the swollen nub, his rhythm never constant - fast and tight, then light and slow, and he builds her but ever lets her get close to the peak she can feel brewing within her. It is maddening, infuriating - the sum total of her world constricts to Thane’s fingers on her core, the pleasure streaking through her in swathes and eddies.

“You’re _evil_ ,” she gasps, “why won’t you let me-” she brings a hand to her clit, only to have it batted away by him.

“No,” he gathers up her wrists and pins them over her head. “I am not done savoring.”

“What-” she blinks at him, brain fuzzy, not really understanding what he means until he shifts till his shoulders are settled between her thighs.

“You are so soft,” he says, running his hands up her thighs to her ass, lifting and opening her better to his view. Amy blushed, the pink on her face and chest turning to a brighter, deeper red. “Your skin gives way to the pressure of my touch so easily, it is a sight I do not think I will tire of.” He squeezes her ass as though to prove his point. 

“Thane-” she draws in a shaky breath. Between his words and his gaze, she feels like she’s being unraveled, undone. “Thane- you don’t need to-”

He ignores her, kissing his way up to the crease of her thigh, teeth leaving little red marks. “You smell of the sea,” he says, his voice raw and hungry, before he dips his head to lick up her slit to her clit.

Amy jerks, her entire body shuddering at that single touch. “I have seen all of you,” he parts her folds, the sensation of cool air meeting slick flesh making her shiver. “But you will not share with me what you desire.” He places a soft kiss on her swollen nub, making her writhe. “Why?”

“I do,” she gasps as he lazily strokes her folds with his tongue, feeling a tension begin to build in the pit of her stomach. “You know I do.”

“Then tell me what you want, _kahisi_.” His touch on her is feather-light, a whisper of contact, a ghost of a caress.

“I- I-” the words are stuck in her throat. Her face feels too hot. “Thane, I-”

“Tell me.” A gentle lick of her clit.

“Your mouth,” she whimpers, trying to rut against him. “I want your mouth on me.”

“Good, _kahisi_ ,” he praises, kissing her thigh, before latching his lips around his clit, using the very tip of his tongue to stroke the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Amy trembles, her thighs quaking as her climax steadily builds. Thane’s eyes never leave hers, and he can read her body incredibly well - better than she herself can, she often thinks - and soon his fused fingers are pressing into her, the stretch of her inner walls glorious, and curling his fingers as he sought out the spot near the front of her walls.

She wails. It’s all she can do, unable to resist his assault - not that she wants to. The thick pleasure within her builds up to a crescendo-

And then he moves away from her, leaving her hanging on the very edge of the cliff.

“ _Thane-_ ” she shrieks, her voice shrill and high-pitched and _he can’t leave her hanging like this-_

He chuckles, the sound making her narrow her eyes at him. “Thane,” she growls.

He settles back on his knees, his cock hard against his stomach. “So demanding,” he grabs her hips and pulls her onto him till his length is pressed against her slit. “You asked for my mouth, and I gave it to you. What more do you want?”

She throws her head back onto the pillow, grunting with frustration. “You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

He merely smiles at her and tilts his head to the side.

“U- _ah!_ ” her grumble turns to a moan as he slowly starts to rock against her, the tip of his cock bumping into her clit with each pass. “Thane, please,” she begs.

“What do you want, Amy?” His eyes are dark, and deep, a veritable sea of black.

She gives in. “Fuck me,” she whines, more than a little breathless.

Thane grins at her, teeth bared, and hilts into her with one hard, swift stroke, making her shout his name into the air. “Was this what you wanted?” he ends with a hiss as her walls clenched around him.

“Yes,” she mewls, rolling her hips, trying to get him to move.

He begins, slow, deep thrusts that have him pulling almost all the way out before he slams back in. Amy can’t do anything but _feel_ \- the way the ridges of his cock catch on her walls, the way she’s so full, the way his toxin amplifies even the most minute of sensation - she thinks she can feel every individual scale on the hands that hold her hips. She’s too hot, her skin too tight. Her thighs clench, the muscles of her stomach contract, and her body tightens almost painfully, an ache in her curled toes and arched feet. “ _Amor_ ,” she calls out unevenly, voice hoarse, “ _amor,_ Thane, I’m- I’m close, oh _fuck_ , please-”

Thane rubs her clit, firm, tight circles, then catches the sensitive bud in the vee of his fingers and lightly, so, so lightly, pinches it- and she _shatters_. There is no other word for it. She cracks into a million pieces, pleasure oozing through the shards, and for a few seconds she cannot see, cannot hear, cannot think, and when she’s able to breathe again, his cock is in his fist and he’s spilling onto her belly, his pale-colored spend sticky against her overheated skin. 

He makes his way silently to the tiny bathroom, returning a few seconds later with a damp washcloth. She hisses when he cleans her now-overstimulated flesh; he stills and gives her a look of worry, and Amy smiles, fuck drunk and mildly high from his toxin, and shakes her head. Thane is quiet as he examines her body, applying salve to any rashes that have sprung up. 

“Next time,” she half-slurs, “I’m going down on you. Payback.”

Thane pauses. When he looks up at her, there’s mirth on his face. “I suppose it is good that you are now willing to share your desires, _kahisi_.” He puts away the tube, and stretches out beside her, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead before pulling the sheets over their forms.

“Love you,” she mumbles, snuggling against him.

“You have my heart,” he murmurs into her hair.


End file.
